Bags, sacks, containers, lunch bags, luggage, purses and backpacks are everyday items used for carrying and transporting a wide variety of things. Generally, these are containers with at least one opening and a cavity within that holds stuff. The bag cavities are either undifferentiated or have fixed dividers and defined pockets within the cavity.
Within the cavity of a bag, items move as the bag is moved, often crushing fragile items. The bottled water crushes the peaches. The hard-boiled egg rolls around, cracking prematurely, leaving bits of shell on everything in the bag. Within an insulated bag, everything is maintained at the same temperature, so the beverage may be cold, but so is the bread. The soup may be hot, but so is the fruit juice.
Bags that have fixed dividers often cannot accommodate different item sizes. Bags that have optional dividers have incremental fixed sizes that generally define cubical volumes that do not efficiently accommodate spherical and other non-cubical shapes. Fixed and optional dividers do not make maximum use of the volume available or provide protection against crushing, allowing items to rotate and rumble around within the cavity.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.